The Hatake Bloodline Limit
by DemonWolfKakashi98
Summary: This one-shot will be featured in my current story so nobody will be confused.I will put the two Hatakes in the show for the main characters since its about their family incase anyone didnt get it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot set to prepare you guys for my main story and don't worry it will be updated as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Kakashi would be the Main Character!

The first human was a Hatake. When this human first entered the world, it was full with demons of all shapes and sizes'. The Hatake was thought to have died because it could not adapt to the lifestyle of the world ruled over by demons.

When the time came for him to die so early in his life, the demons, who where curious to what this human could do, wanted to give his life a second chance to see what good humans are to this world. There was only one demon that had the power to give the Hatake life, and that was the Silver Wolf Demon. At first the wolf was cautious of this human, afraid that it might lead to the end of the demon ages. Many had tried to change the wolf's mind, showing him what this human did during the short years of his life. To be honest, the Hatake never minded sharing this world with the demons though he would sometimes be awed and afraid by the demons power, the human never showed as a threat.

In the end the only ones against the idea of giving the human life were the Silver Wolf and the Nine-Tailed Fox. Thousands of demons tried to encourage them to at least visit the poor man in his dying days. One night of the full moon, the silver wolf finally gave in and agreed to visit the Hatake.

He was a charming man with black hair with silver tips, his eyes were as dark as the midnight sky with a silver rimming, his clothes were just a silver kimono with a black obi.

He was laying on a bed made completely of demon charka so he was more like floating. He turned his head to face the wolf and fox,"I feel honored that the silver wolf and nine-tails would grace me with their presence in my weakest state."

"The demons of this world have decided to give you a second chance at life, but as ruler of the demons I give the final word if you live or not."The Silver Wolf said carefully, still cautious of this human.

"I understand if you chose against, i cannot imagine how it must feel to deal with something that you know nothing about I will not hold anything against you if you decide to let me die."The Hatake choked out.

"Tell me human are you so fast to give up on life?" The Kyuubi asked, weary of him.

"Maybe, perhaps this world would be better without the presence of a mere human. Though if you are still cautious to chose to let me live then I ask for you to look into my soul to see if I am worthy and pure of heart if not I will be gone from this world."Now straining to say the words but the Hatake stayed strong.

"You are very wise for a ...very well i shall look inside your heart and soul to see who you are to live in this world."

The Silver Wolf made one of it's tails to lightly touch the forehead of the Hatake. While the Kyuubi watched with awe, as a bright light filled the room.

Once the light disappeared the tail that was over the Hatakes forehead pulled back as if it was burned."I see, very impressive i must say, you wish to create of world where demons and humans live in perfect harmony? Am I correct?"

The Kyuubi was shocked to say, humans and demons living together? In perfect harmony? Ha! Like that would ever happen!

The Hatake closed his eyes weary of his dying spell, though he fought it, he could only nod his head.

"Very well I shall give you life." He raised his head to the moon above and called for his 'special charkas'. This charka made it's way from the moon to the wolf and into the Hatake. Once again a bright light came and once it dimmed the human looked good as black hair turned completely silver and his eyes turned gray.

Using his new found energy, The Hatake got off the charka bed and onto the floor to bow to the silver wolf demon.

"It is a legend that speaks of the moon being the first charka being, few know that this is actually true. I have given you what also keeps me alive, the moon creates the most powerful charka in the universe, we demons have given it the name: Silver Charka since it gives off a silver glow. I hope you treat this charka responsibly and will not abuse. If you use this charka for to hurt and not protect others I will rip it out of your body and watch you suffer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course my lord, you shall see that I will treat this power with my most highest respects. If you allow I just have one question for you about this 'Silver Charka'" The Hatake said still bowing on the floor.

"What is bothering you?"

"If there happens to be more Hatakes in this world will they also be carriers of this charka?"

"Only the ones pure of heart will recieve this power, but don't worry they will still live in this world. If that is all I must be going" With a nod from the Hatake the Wolf took it's leave along with the fox.

-

"Are you actually going to let this human walk away with such powerful charka?" The Kyuubi asked

"The silver charka will search the ones born in the Hatake clan to see if they are pure of heart or not, maybe some will have great amounts of Silver Charka but that all depends" the wolf explained.

"I understand that but is it possible for one to have unlimited Silver Charka like we have unlimited charka?"

"If that happens we shall not fear because that Hatake will have the purest of hearts like this one."

"YOUR SAYING THAT THIS HUMAN HAS UNLIMITED SILVER CHARKA? HE HAS ENGOUGH POWER TO OVERTHROW YOU IF HE WANTS!"The Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Yes but that will not happen his heart is to pure for that to happen. Now this conversation is over we still have matters to attend to, like a certain demon fox who won't stop pulling pranks on the other demon? Hmm, sound familiar?"

The Kyuubi followed the Silver Wolf while grinning sheeplessly while trying to come up with a excuse for all those pranks.

_-Owari-_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have been getting some of reviews about updating this one-shot, which I am considering, but I'll probably tell more about the Hatake Bloodline Limit in my other story Two Demons Sealed Within Me. I don't want anyone getting upset because of not continuing this.

I will be considering Continuing this so hold tight I just need to think of a plot, if anyone has any ideas I'm willing to try them.

-Demon


End file.
